Collin the Speedy Boy Online
was a massively multiplayer online roleplaying game, being developed by (as Sony Online Entertainment when the game was first released in 2012) and published by . Announded in 2010, the servers for the game were offically launched for the PC, Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 with the mobile, PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One versions released in 2014 and the Nintendo Switch version being released on April 2017 as a free download on eShop. In the same year as the Switch version was released and on June 18th of that year, the servers for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 versions were permanently shutdown, with the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, Nintendo Switch and mobile versions later shuttting down on August 10, 2018. It was announced on Feburary 5, 2018 that servers will permanently shutdown on August 10, 2018, making all the Membership stuff now for free. However, on Feburary 9th, Warner Bros. annouced that they are working on a new ''CTSB'' console game that will be a successor. The servers for the game were shut down on August 10, 2018. Going to the website after that date will now only take you to the Warner Bros. website. Gameplay The gameplay for the game is based off the now-defunct Free Realms. This game features persons customizing your own Collin the Speedy Boy character. You can choose the sides (heroes and villains), species (human, Finger, dinosaur and animal), gender (boy or girl) and clothings (shirt, pants, skirt, shoes, and jewelry; shoes only clothing for the Fingers). This part is optional, but you can choose their powers or just stick them as a oridinary ally. Characters Missions Clothing /Clothing Rating Closure/Successor Main article: Collin the Speedy Boy World On February 5, 2018, Warner Bros. announced via Facebook and Twitter that they are closing down servers for good on July 31, 2018, so from now on until that very date, each time you enter the website, you'll get this message that says: "Dear player, We are very sad to say that servers for Collin the Speedy Boy Online will be closed down for good on July 31, 2018. To make up, we made stuff that usually require membership free for the remainder of the game. Thanks for playing the game. On February 9th, it was announced that Warner Bros. will create a new game that serves as a successor to the game. It doesn't pop up every time you enter the website, but the message when you see it reads: "Dear player, Collin the Speedy Boy Online ''may be coming to a end, but your adventures as your character isn't over yet! CTSB Online will now allow you to transfer your character to your account so they can be used for a new game that will be a successor to the game before July 31st. Again, enjoy the game while you can!" On May 14th, Warner Bros. confirmed that the servers were extended for two weeks, making the game now being defunct at August 10, 2018 release. In addition, when you enter the website, you'll be greeted with this message: "Dear Player, Good news! Servers that were originally planned to permanently shut down on July 31, 2018 has now been extended to two weeks, making it now being shut down on August 10! That means that is two extra weeks to spend your final moments!" Sadly, on August 10, 2018, servers for the online game has been shut down permanently. For two days, it has a message that says: "Dear player, We are very sad to tell you that servers for ''Collin the Speedy Boy Online now has come to its end. Thank you for the memories and thank you for your support throughout the years. In the meanwhile, a successor to this game will come on September 2018! However, a day after its second day, the website was shut down and will now just redirect you to the Warner Bros. page. Trivia *The game is comparated with other online games like the now defunct Club Penguin and DC Universe Online, with the same gameplay from the now-defunct Free Realms. *The Nintendo Switch version is short-lived because the version was released in 2017 and the game became defunct on 2018. Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Daybreak Game Company Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch